Tiga Ke Bawah
by Tunjung
Summary: Dan dia lupa. Seorang gadis menunggunya. Di bawah pohon. Setiap tengah malam.


Kecuali angin. Lalu gelap. Lalu sepi. Uap membutakan matanya. Annie menyelonjorkan kaki. Bekas kopi semalam, ia tenggak. Sesekali Annie mengingat. Mengingati sesuatu. Mengingati janji-janji. Tapi tangannya bekerja. Selalu bekerja. Tak ingat istirahat. Kadang Annie tertegun. Ada terlupa janjinya. Mengingat namun terlupa, janji apa itu. Kemudian kembali bekerja. Ayam memenuhi keranjang, masih banyak lagi. Annie bekerja mencabutinya. Masih dalam diam. Tangannya sibuk bekerja. Bibirnya menggapit rokok. Saat air mendingin, air panas ditambahnya. Ayam-ayam ditambah.

Pintu besi terbuka. Pemilik peternakan datang. Jalannya tidak tergopoh. Tidak panik lagi. "Kau bisa pulang."

"Bagaimana sisanya?" Annie tidak pergi. Tangannya masih mencabuti. Merasakan panas ayam.

"Sasha akan menggantikan." Erwin merogoh saku. Dia sodorkan amplop. Annie belum beranjak, menyelesaikan ayam terakhir. Erwin kembali berkata, "Terima kasih. Aku terbantu semalam."

Akhirnya ayam dilemparkan. Keranjang terpenuhi lagi. Annie membersihkan tangannya. Dia berdiri, menghadap Erwin. Puntung rokok dibuang, diinjaknya. "Ini pekerjaanku."

Si pirang pergi, berganti baju. Badannya amis, berbau ayam. Sakunya terjejal amplop, Annie kembali merokok. Tidak mempedulikan Sasha, Annie keluar. Dia berjalan kaki, pulang ke rumah. Jalanan berbata merah. Sore memerah jua. Matanya merasa sakit. Mengeluh. Annie tergesa. Dia ingin mandi. Sangat ingin mandi. Dia lembur semalam, mencabuti bulu ayam. Bercumbu dengan amis. Lalu tidak mandi. Sudah tentu berbau.

Di pengisian bensin, Annie mampir. Dia membeli rokok. Dan roti, susu. Membayar ke Berthold. Beruntungnya tak mengantri. Orang-orang takkan membauinya.

"Pulang kerja, Annie?" Berthold tersenyum padanya. Pertanyaan mubazir, Berthold sudah tahu. Annie hanya diam, kembali berjalan pulang. Melalui tiga kilometer, dan berjalan kaki. Dia tergesa-gesa. Tak mau kemalaman, tidak bisa menumpang. Baunya sangat amis, segan menumpang mobil.

Sambil berjalan, Annie makan malam. Erwin memberi sarapan, tidak makan siang. Perutnya kosong seharian, hanya diisi asap. Langkahnya mulai lesu. Sesekali Annie berhenti, duduk di trotoar. Menghangatkan diri, lalu kembali berjalan. Di depan bengkel, Annie melihat lelaki. Berambut pirang sebahu. Terduduk di tepian. Kepalanya tertunduk, dia sangat kotor. Dirogohnya saku, mengambil receh. Melemparkannya saat lewat, Annie berlalu. Ia selalu melihatnya. Sudah seminggu lamanya.

Annie merasa kasihan. Bukannya jengkel. Kasihan. Lelaki sehat mengemis. 'Harga dirinya hilang. Sudah pasti.' Itu yang dipikirnya. Annie merasa beruntung. Annie bukan termalang. Setidaknya Annie bekerja. Tidak meminta kasihan. Tidak pula menggelandang. Annie punya rumah, tidak meniduri kardus. Meskipun bayarannya rendah, pemuda itu terendah.

Connie tetangga Annie. Ketika Annie lewat, dia memperbaiki pagarnya. Heran, Annie bertanya, "Kenapa pagarmu?"

"Anjing sialan Jean."

Jean dan anjingnya. Di dalam hati, Annie menertawakannya. Setiap sore, Jean melemparkan tulang. Lalu _pitbull_ nya mengejar. Bisa ia duga. Lemparan Jean kejauhan, masuk halaman Connie, di seberang. _Pitbull_ nya merusak pagar. Lalu Connie marah. Dia benci anjing, meskipun Jean sahabatnya. Entah Connie memaafkannya, atau justru mendendam. Annie berujar, "Turut berduka cita."

"Tunggu sebentar." Connie memasuki rumahnya, lalu keluar lagi. Dia menyodorkan koran, seperti biasa. "Koranmu."

Annie senang membaca, Connie memberinya bacaan. Sebagai balasan, Connie diberinya kue. Kue buatan sendiri. Terkadang kue jahe. Sering kali bolu. Sekali-kali brownies. Itu keahlian Annie. "Terima kasih."

"Sesekali belilah sendiri."

"Aku tak sempat." Annie mencari kuncinya. "Dan aku malas. Malas bertemu Mikasa."

Mikasa memiliki perpustakaan. Merangkap toko buku, satu-satunya di kota. Hubungan keduanya jelek. Saling menghindari.

Annie mandi. Menggosok kulitnya, menyabuni tubuhnya. Lalu berendam, sambil membaca koran. Semua kata terbaca, bahkan yang terkecil. Jika dia kedinginan, dia akan berhenti. Keluar dari bak, memakai pakaian dalam, lalu tiduran. Jika tak tidur, kembali membaca.

Ia suka sastra, bagian terbaik. Selalu dibaca diakhir. Biasanya sebelum tidur. Banyak pengarang favoritnya. Ia hapal semuanya. Juga gaya bahasanya. Tak jarang terkagum. Keluwesan berbahasa mereka. Luasnya wawasan mereka. Bermacamnya sudut pandang, dia seperti dibanjiri. Banjir banyak hal, kala ia membaca. Seringkali terbawa mimpi. Seringkali termangu-mangu. Seringkali kebingungan. Banyak emosi dirasanya.

"Dua puluh ekor?"

"Ya."

"Kau kehilangan pelanggan?" Bahkan Sasha absen. Erwin menggeleng. "Kau butuh libur. Kalian butuh libur. Kita semua membutuhkannya."

Annie ingat. Sasha pingsan semalam. Ketika disuruh lembur. "Mana Sasha?"

"Dia sudah melakukannya. Dua puluh ekor."

Erwin menyembelih ayamnya. Empat puluh ekor. Untuk hari ini. Dua puluh Annie, dua puluh Sasha.

Annie tertawa menghina. Jika akan diliburkan, Sasha bekerja cepat. Annie mengambil kursi. Dia duduki, dia menghadap bak. Bak air panas, penuh berisi ayam. Dua puluh ekor. Hanya perlu sejam, dan Annie pulang. Lama tak minum, Annie ingin bir. Dia membeli sebotol. Berthold heran melihatnya. "Kau pulang cepat?"

"Ya. Tak banyak pekerjaan." Annie menyerahkan uangnya. "Dan tak amis. Tak terlalu."

Berthold tertawa. Dia menyerahkan _buritto_. "Untukmu. Gratis."

Annie menerimanya. Tanpa pertanyaan. "Terima kasih."

Annie tak menunggu. Dia makan berjalan. Tak mengacuhkan sapaan. Sampai di bengkel, _buritto_ -nya habis. Dia merogoh saku, melemparkan receh. Pemuda pirang diam. Koin-koin berserakan. Di sampingnya. Di depannya. Bahkan di kepalanya. Dilemparkan orang lewat.

Angin Oktober dingin. Rokok menghangatkan Annie. Jasnya semakin dirapatkan. Dia berjalan cepat. Otot kakinya mengaku. Ingin segera dihangatkan. Saat lewat perpustakaan, Annie tidak menoleh. Dia terus berjalan, meskipun ingin singgah. Gengsinya lebih besar.

Ketika Annie sampai, Connie memarkir mobilnya, dan menyerahkan koran. Dia meminta kue, dan Annie menjanjikannya. Besok, ujarnya.

Membaca sambil minum. Annie menyelimuti kakinya. Menegakkan bantal. Menyalakan lampu. Di luar gelap, meskipun masih siang. Annie menikmati harinya. Dia tak mandi, karena tidak bau. Dia tertidur kemudian. Usai membaca sastra. Karya Arlert. Salah satu favoritnya.

Tempat kerjanya panas. Sangat panas. Saat musim panas. Ketika musim dingin, terasa menyenangkan. Bahkan Annie betah. Bahkan disuruh lembur, dia akan menyanggupinya. Tapi tak ada. Tiada lagi. Senja, Annie pulang. Seperti biasa. Erwin menyerahkan amplop. Bayaran hari ini. Seperti biasa. Lalu dia pulang. Seperti biasa. Berjalan kaki. Seperti biasa.

Annie membeli tepung. Juga gula. Dan susu. Dia sudah berjanji. Membuatkan kue Connie. Berthold tahu kebiasaannya. Sesekali menggoda, ingin dibuatkan juga. Dan Annie mendengus, memustahilkan. Terkadang Berthold menggoda, ingin menikahi Annie. Dan Annie menghina, dia tak sudi. Dia tak mau, menjadi berbau bensin. Cukup bau amis, tidak yang lain.

Annie sampai bengkel. Kesulitan merogoh saku, akhirnya melemparkan receh. Si pemuda merenung, masih begitu. Badannya makin kotor. Annie tidak peduli. Yang penting, dia tidak membiarkannya. Tidak membiarkannya kelaparan. Dengan uang pemberiannya, dia takkan mati. Menjadi mayat, membaui rute jalannya.

Annie bertemu Mikasa, saat Mikasa keluar. Keduanya saling berpaling. Mikasa masuk lagi, Annie melangkah cepat. Cepat-cepat pergi. Dia sebenarnya lupa. Lupa penyebab permusuhannya. Kenapa? Apa? Mengapa? Dia lupa. Namun tetap bermusuhan.

Annie bertemu Jean. _Pitbull_ nya diikat, mereka berjalan sore. Jean berniat pulang. Melihat bawaan Annie, Jean menebak.

"Akan membuat kue?" Jean menyapa. Annie membiarkannya. "Sesekali bagi aku. Aku juga ingin. Aku bosan membaui."

"Aku akan membaginya. Dengan syarat." Mereka berjalan beriringan. Annie melanjutkan. "Suruh anjingmu berhenti. Berhenti menggonggong malam. Berhenti mengencingi bungaku."

" _Whoa_!" Jean terkejut. "Anjingku mengencingi bungamu?"

"Ya. Karenanya bungaku mati. Tak lagi tumbuh." Annie menatapnya tajam. "Dan juga…, aku tak tidur. Gara-gara dia." Dia menunjuk _pitbull_.

Annie bohong. Badannya terlalu lelah, sehingga mampu terlelap. Saat tidur, dia takkan peduli. Takkan tahu apapun. Bahkan tak tahu, apakah _pitbull_ nya menyalak. Atau justru tidak.

"Kau harus menjaganya. Mengawasinya." Annie mulai merokok. "Aku mulai membencinya."

"Jangan begitu, Annie. Joe anjing kesayanganku." Annie mendelik. Dia diam saja. Bahkan hingga sampai. Dia ke dapur, mulai membuat kue.

Salju mulai turun. Mulai masuk Desember. Annie tidak libur. Erwin tak memberikannya. Justru pekerjaan banyak, semakin banyak. Annie tidak keberatan. Dia tetap hangat, bayarannya bertambah. Meskipun bersama Sasha, Annie sudah terbiasa.

Sasha senang bergosip. Banyak hal dibicarakannya, bahkan tidak penting. Intensitas bertambah, mengikuti intensitas salju. Sasha bercerita Eren, si pedagang kentang. Sasha berkisah Jean, pacarnya. Sasha meneropong Berthold, yang dianggap homo. Dan seperti biasa, Annie tak mempedulikannya.

"Sasha menggosipkanmu tadi." Annie mengadu. Dia membeli rokok. Berthold tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau tahu Sasha. Semua orang mengenalnya. Sasha si penggosip."

"Kota ini sempit. Sangat sempit. Sangat kecil." Annie menyalakan rokoknya. "Tapi gosip Sasha. Jauh lebih besar."

"Dan membuatnya menarik." Berthold menambahkan. Annie setuju. Dia berjalan pulang. Menyusuri rute biasanya. Napasnya mulai beruap, dia sedikit kedinginan. Ketika di bengkel, dia merogoh sakunya. Menemukan receh, dia lemparkan. Mengenai kepala pengemis. Pengemis itu kotor. Memakai jas kebesaran, tapi dia menggigil.

Tadi siang, Sasha juga menggosipkannya. Menggosipkan si pengemis. Yang selalu termenung. Duduk, menundukkan diri. Sudah berbulan-bulan.

"Pulanglah. Akan ada badai."

Annie merasa kasihan. Pengemis terlihat menderita. Namun tetap bergeming. Annie keheranan. Kali ini duduk, dia menghadapinya. "Kau tuli?"

"Sebuah janji. Sangat manis. Mampu menulikan telinga. Membutakan mata. Mematikan indera. Menghentikan badai."

Annie tertegun. Tidak percaya pendengarannya. Dia menjadi tertarik. "Kau penyair?"

Pirang sebahu menggeleng. "Hanya mengoceh."

"Frasemu sangat bagus."

Annie menawarinya bir. Si pengemis menerima. Dia mengumpulkan recehnya, berdiri. "Maukah menemaniku dulu?"

"Kemana?"

"Sebentar."

Pengemis itu pergi. Annie mengikutinya. Mereka menuju gudang. Ada gelandangan tua. Diberinya receh, lalu pemuda berkata. "Kemana kau mengajakku?"

"Aku punya kue." Annie membuatnya semalam. "Di rumahku."

Pengemis itu muda. Sangat muda, menurut Annie. Dia menuruti ajakannya. Mereka kembali, ke toko Berthold. Memesan dua botol, lalu berjalan beriringan. Keduanya saling diam. Angin semakin kencang, langkah mereka dipercepat. Sungguhan ada badai.

"Kau bisa membawanya." Annie berkata. Dia menyuguhkan kuenya. Pengemis bertanya, "Membawanya untuk apa?"

"Untuk ibumu."

"Aku tak punya." Aku si pengemis. Annie termenung. "Lalu, siapa tadi?"

"Aku tak mengenalnya. Hanya gelandangan tua."

Annie terheran-heran. "Kau meminta-minta. Uangmu diberikan padanya. Bagaimana bukan siapapun?"

"Aku tidak meminta. Mereka melempariku uang."

"Tapi kau pengemis."

"Aku tidak mengemis. Aku bukan pengemis."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya duduk. Duduk. Memerhatikan."

"Berbulan-bulan."

"Ya. Berbulan-bulan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memerhatikan. Untuk menunggu. Untuk melihat. Untuk apa saja."

"Kau gila."

"Kegilaan karena janji. Sebuah janji manis. Yang terikat dengki. Sangat sarkas."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kau selalu mengatakannya. Mengatakan tentang janji."

"Kau tahu gila. Kenapa orang gila? Atau memutuskan gila? Karena janji. Karena cinta. Karena utang."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Tak perlu dimengerti. Kau tak perlu." Pemuda mengunyah kuenya. "Kue ini menakjubkan."

"Terima kasih." Annie menenggak birnya. Dia menatap pemuda. "Kau tahu sesuatu? Saat tengah malam…, apa yang terjadi?"

"Pada siapa?"

"Pada siapa saja."

"Tidak bisa. Tidak siapa saja."

"Pada orang gila."

"Gila karena apa?"

"Karena janji. Boleh jadi."

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Pemuda tetap makan. Annie menjawab, "Aku suka membaca. Membaca misteri. Dan roman-roman. Tak ada teman. Untuk membicarakan misteri. Di sini. Di kota ini."

"The hanging tree. Ada pohon. Orang-orang gila. Gila karena janji, akan berkumpul. Pada tengah malam. Berkumpul di pohon. Mereka akan berbaris. Satu demi satu. Mereka diantar pulang. Mereka diikat lehernya."

"Itu sangat aneh. Tak ada perlawanan? Tak ada keheranan?"

"Tidak ada keheranan. Mereka saling mengenal. Mereka pulang bersama."

"Apa yang terjadi? Jika kita berjanji? Itu yang terjadi?"

"Jika kita gila. Gila karenanya."

Cerita pemuda menarik. Menarik perhatian Annie. Lebih menarik ceritanya, dibandingkan cerita Sasha.

"Ceritakan padaku lagi. Cerita yang banyak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku suka cerita. Dengan frasa bagus. Dengan idiom-idiom."

Semalaman, Annie mendengar cerita. Tidak membacanya. Kini dia tahu, Joe tidak menyalak. Kala malam, Joe tidak menggonggong. Tapi lengkingan cerita, itu yang didengarnya.

Annie tidak tidur, tapi dia bersemangat. Bersemangat bekerja, bersemangat mencabuti bulu. Dia akan pulang. Menemui pemuda pirang. Dia telah berjanji. Berjanji akan bercerita. Cerita lebih banyak. Annie sudah berjanji. Berjanji membawakan kue. Kue lebih enak.

Bunyi mesin tik. Sangat riuh. Memenuhi kamar Armin. Dia siap mengirimkannya. Mengirimkan naskahnya. Naskah karyanya. Tak ada jeda. Dia tak berhenti. Selalu mengetik bersemangat. Jika terhenti, dia akan kembali. Duduk di tepian. Merenung. Hingga dia mendapatkannya. Ide-ide segar. Dari siapa saja.

Dan dia lupa. Seorang gadis menunggunya. Di bawah pohon. Setiap tengah malam. Lehernya mengalungi tali. Tali janji. Terhubung pada lehernya. Menunggu untuk pulang. Pulang bersama.

 **.::END::.**

 **Attack on Titan © Hajime Isiyama**

 **A/N** : Percobaan yang gagal. Haha. Ide yang muncul setelah kuliah persepsi. _Well_ , ya sudah lah. Saya tidak akan meminta maaf atas apa pun. Bahkan atas ketidakmengertian kalian terhadap karya saya yang satu ini.

Jika kalian ingin menghujat, tolong jangan bawa-bawa unsur kebahasaannya ( _linguistic_ ). Karena saya memang membuang jauh-jauh hal itu. Untuk saat ini saya penganut F. W. Bateson soalnya. Hahaha. Gak tahu di masa depan bakalan berubah atau enggak.


End file.
